The present invention relates to a string pet toy. In particular, the present invention relates to a string pet toy, whereby yarn or fibers are affixed to a band member.
Pet toys made of string, or yarn, have been known. Dogs, in particular, like to play with string pet toys, which generally have a ball-like shape and can be readily chewed. String toys are particularly desired for dogs because they absorb human scent, which is known to comfort dogs. String pet toys are soft and lightweight. Also, if a dog happens to swallow some of the string fibers, no harm will come to the dog. Importantly, such toys are safe.
Traditionally, such pet toys have been known as a FLUMP(trademark). To manufacture these pet toys, it has been known to arrange pieces of cotton yarn proximal to one another. The pieces are arranged side by side. An amount of glue is then applied across the aligned cotton yarn pieces. The fiber, or yarn, pieces are pressed together so that the middle portion of the pieces is contacted with one another. The pieces are then secured by a plastic band or a tie affixed to the middle of the pieces. The glue will harden to hold the fibers in place along with the plastic band. It is known that the glue often degrades allowing the toy to be easily torn apart. A dog playing with the toy can pull individual strands of fiber, or yarn pieces, away from the toy. This is disadvantageous because yarn is then scattered. Also, while the glue may be non-toxic, it is still preferred that an animal not eat or swallow any extraneous pieces of dried glue.
As such, it is desired to have a string pet toy, which is not easily torn apart. More particularly, it is desired to have a toy that can withstand the wear and tear associated with a dog chewing and playing with such toy. It is further desired that such toy not contain glue, which the dog could ingest.
The present invention relates to a pet toy formed from a plurality of fibers fixedly attached to a substrate, preferably a flexible band. The substrate or band is then rolled into a coil shape, followed by affixing a plastic band or tie member around the coiled member, and securing the plastic band or tie. A resultant pet toy is formed that generally has a ball shape; however, other shapes may be formed. Preferably, the fibers are pieces of yarn, which can be sewn onto the flexible band. This will prevent the yarn pieces, or fibers, from being readily torn away from, or detached from, the pet toy. The plastic tie member should be made from a flexible plastic, which can be secured and tightened.
The present invention is advantageous because the pieces of fiber, or yarn, are not readily detached from the pet toy. Additionally, sewing the fibers onto the flexible band is advantageous because this prevents the use of glue. Sewing is a stronger way of affixing the fibers to the band, and it prevents the animal from swallowing dried glue. The present invention is also advantageous because a substrate member is used to fixedly attach the pieces of yarn. Previously, a substrate member was not used but, instead, the yarn pieces were glued to one another. This did not provide for a significant holding effect.